Vilandril Alather
Vilandril Alather is an adventurer who enjoys seeing the world of Faerûn and meeting new people. Vilandril has now been sought out and assigned to provide leadership and guidance to this small town that he has never visited. He is a PC in the The Ascendancy of Zio campaign. Background At an early age Vilandril came to making money by playing violin which he learned by playing for the guests of the Alather family. He enjoyed traveling during merchant trips and quickly learned the value of coin. He was considered an outcast even among his own family and as such always puts himself first. He has, in the past, had to do unsavory things to survive (such as pick pocket or steal food) but he always repays his perceived debts (unless of course the road calls to him and he leaves town). He helps those in need when he can and has even turned down payment for a job once he realizes he is doing it more out of duty than for the payment. The Alathers were a strict merchant and political family. They were always human (him being the exception). The family does not share Vilandril's views on travel and wandering the open road and often blames his gypsy behavior on his "wild elf blood". Vilandril was born to his mother, Veronique Alather and her vagabond Elf lover Vilandril Toraendellyn. Veronique had run away with her love but was eventually taken back to the Alather family by force 2 years later. Vilandril Toraendellyn did not survive the final confrontation with Veronique's "rescuers". 8 months later Veronique had a child and named him Vilandril to spite her parents. He was treated as a servant once Veronique died 3 years later. Vilandril grew up in relative sadness. He remembered his mother but did not truly realize that he was the closest heir to the Alather fortune. His Uncle Jacobe was the patriarch of the family and had proven to be thus far fruitless, his wives never provided him a child, which may explain why he went through 7 women in 20 years. Vilandril grew up among his human cousins, often being treated like one of the servants. The fact that he was closer to the family fortune than any of them likely made them bully him more. To cope, Vil began to interact more and more with the servants in the manor, this did not improve his relatives perception of him. There he learned how to be happy with small things, he learned to play the violin from them and how to care for himself, horses and others. One elf girl, Miri, taught him how to steal a coin from a visitor's purse, nothing a merchant would miss. As Vil aged his uncle recognized his skill among the common people and made him come along on merchant excursions, tending the horses and minding the inventory. It was during these tips that Vil began to love travel, and to love meeting new peoples. When he reached the age of 23 he left the Caravan with Miri during the night, taking nothing but their clothes, violin, and rations... as well as 3000 gold from the lock box. Money he planned to repay... eventually... It has been 5 years and recently the Alather family has been under regular attack by other families vying for their power and position. The aging Jacobe a target, especially with his closest legitimate heir having run off. The Alather estate has been laid to waste and his extended family killed during an "unrelated bandit assault" on their manor. The majority of their assets have been split among other families given the absence of any legal heir to claim the estate. Through a strange twist of fate Vilandril is the de-facto leader of a town he had never visited, strange laws in said town had ensured that the Alather Patriarch is their defacto leader. This is due to the town having grown up around the old Alather plantation and mill. Vilandril has now been sought out and assigned to provide leadership and guidance to this small town that he has never visited. The origin of the Alather family, far from their sacked Manor in the capital. This is the last vestige of the once vast Alather influence, the birth place of his mother and the grave site of his father. Vilandril feels a connection to this place, his instincts scream travel and adventure but his heart says that this place is home. Leading Radiant References Category:Half-elves Category:Bards Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Worshipers of Tymora Category:Inhabitants of the High Forest Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Radiant Category:The Ascendancy of Zio